Nina's Journey (WORKING TITLE)
by happykid56
Summary: Nina finds an egg to a Ledyba and after her Dad is killed in the Pokemon War Nina is against all things Pokemon battling. Until an event throws her head first into collecting the gyms badges.


The bushes rattled a slight bit, shook then stopped. A tiny girl jumped from the leaves with a roar and pranced on top of a leaf, crushing it beneath her feet.

" I have vanquished you, dumb leaf!" She yelled in victory. The child stomped the leaf several more times with joyous laughter. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of something small and yellow. A little bug type pokemon had emerged from the bushes next to where she stood. From what she remembered her father telling her, she knew it was a Wurmple. The girl set her sights on this tiny bug and chased it into the bushes. the Wurmple scurried as fast as it could in an attempt to get away from the child.

"Come back buggy!" She called. The Wurmple waddled its fat little body and managed to make it into the tall grass right at the edge of her town. A large sign read "now leaving Pallet," and what she failed to read given her reading skills are still rather small, "It's unsafe. Wild Pokemon in Tall grass."

The little girl let out a large laugh as she chased the bug deeper into the grass. The wurmple ran into the opening near the edge of the grass and through its body into a tiny hole getting away.

"Oh man." She said as she stomped her foot and turned to walk back to town. She knew she shoe shouldn't have been so far away from her home without her parents but the excitement was too hard to resist.

As she tuned back around her saw next to a tiny tree was something white and shiny. She ran to it to see what it was and found it was a tiny little egg. It wasn't very big and had several red and blue markings around the whole thing. She picked up and examined it , passing it between her hands to see all the pretty colors and how it shined in the light. A soft growl emanated behind her and her chest hardened. She turned, egg still tightly in her grip, was faced with several Rattta. Their beady little eyes staring up at her and the egg. The little girl didn't know if they wanted to hurt her but they would jeopardize her dropping the egg, which was her new favorite thing.

"Go away." she said to the small rodents. They growled at her and edged closer. "Go away!" She called again. The small mice didn't back down and began to sink into the ground, in an attack stance. Her heart began to pound and her hands grew sweaty.

"HELP!" she called and the rattata started to swarm her, they bite at her feet and clawed at her legs. She couldn't run, they were everywhere. She screamed and hugged the egg tight against her body. She kicked several of the ratatta in the face and bodies to try and get them off her but it was too hard to keep them all back.

"NINA!" A voice came. The little girl kept kicking and screaming and crying and clinging to the egg when she was lifted from the ground. The rats falling away from her. Her feet hurt a little but she was just happy to get out of here. She managed to open her eyes and saw the person who saved her was her father. She clung to his body with one arm, the other holding the egg. Nina's father flopped her down on the ground. Tears streamed down Nina's face as her father examined his daughter's feet and legs.

"Darcy!" He called to his wide. A small woman in a blue sundress exited the house and ran straight for them, distraught at the sight of her daughter.

"Nina! Oh my god, are you ok?" She called. "What happened?" Nina was still holding the egg, rocking on the ground in pain.

"She went out into the tall grass." her husband told her. He ran inside to grab the first aid kit..

"Nina?" her mother said stroking the child's hair. "Nina, are you alright."

Her daughter nodded through tears and grabbed the egg closer to her body.

"What do you have there Nina?" Her mother asked trying to grab the egg from her arms.

"No." Nina said softly. "I found it, its mine." her mother pulled her arms back slightly in surprise.

"Ok, Nina." You can keep it." She stroked her daughters hair some more and waited with her husband daughter for her husband to come back with the bandages and cleaning supplies.

Nina's father returns from inside the house with water, towels and bandages. They clean Nina's up and carry her inside. her feet were rather swollen and red so her mother told her husband to place her on the couch in the living room. As he sets up down, he noticed the little egg Nina's was holding.

"She wouldn't let me touch it." Darcy told him after Nina had fallen asleep.

"Well, if she found it in the woods than it can't be a dangerous pokemon. Those are all small and harmless." He said picking the egg up from Nina's sleeping hands.

"Those Ratatta didn't seem so harmless." her mother said. finking with her earrings.

"They were wild pokemon, Darcy." We can't blame them. " he kissed his wife on the forehead and grabbed a few more blankets from the hall closet. "If they egg was so important to our daughter that she risked her life to keep it, than we should be respectful and let her take care of it." He wrapped the small egg in the blankets and placed it in a bowl and put it on the table in front of Nina. Her eyes behind her eyelids flickered back and forth to show she was dreaming. her father wondered if she dreamt of the egg or what had just happened. he kissed Nina on the cheek and stood back up, grabbing his coat.

"Well I need to go pick up Machamp from the daycare." he kissed his wife and hugged her. "She'll be fine. We just need to watch those cuts and keep them clean." His wife nodded "I love you." He Said.

"I love you too."

He left to pick up his pokemon and Darcy spent the rest of the day watching Nina and cleaning her wounds.


End file.
